


It’s Been A Long Time Now, But How I Love You So

by Tightredpants



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Miles Kane/Alex Turner - Fandom, Milex - Fandom, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tightredpants/pseuds/Tightredpants
Summary: Just a bit of domestic fluff!





	It’s Been A Long Time Now, But How I Love You So

Alex woke first; he rolled over to watch Miles sleep for a few moments before he himself began to wake, instantly stretching out his legs and taking a deep breath in through his nose. 

“Mornin’,” he greeted, giving Miles a small and tired smile. They didn’t wake up with limbs tangled together, it had been too long now. They fell asleep and woke on their respective sides of the bed, saving the closeness of cuddling for waking moments. 

“Good morning, princess,” Miles replied, swinging an arm over to pull Alex in closer, and giving him a chaste kiss on the top of his head. He immediately shuffled into Miles’ chest, burying his head into Miles’ neck and taking in the scent of his skin. 

“I’m hungry. Will you make breakfast?” The question posed from the crook of Miles’ neck sent shivers down his spine, the vibration of Alex’ voice against his skin tickling him. 

“What do you want?”

“Eggs and toast.” 

“Of course. Will you make the coffee?”

Domesticity was comforting for the both of them, they had routines together, meals together, and split the chores around the house evenly. The fiery flame that ignited their relationship has simmered down to a lower, yet equally as bright burning, something that keeps you warm throughout the night instead of fizzling out after a few hours. Passion moved from a physical form into an emotional one; desire substituted for satisfaction and contentment. Miles flipped the eggs while Alex poured the coffee, one with sugar, one with milk. They knew each other’s favorite mugs, shirts, and even which underwear the other considered best. Alex came to hug Miles from behind and gave him a kiss on the back of his neck, making him turn around and return a kiss to his lips. He tucked a stray piece of long brown hair behind Alex’ ear, and then gave a gentle kiss to his earlobe. Breakfast was ready, they sat at their table with two place settings and smiled at each other as they ate. 

“This is so good, thank you.” Alex said, taking Miles’ hand in his from across the table. 

“You’re welcome.” They finished eating in comfortable silence, rinsing off their plates before reheating their coffee in the microwave and sitting outside to smoke together. Today would be a good day. 

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”


End file.
